Lost
by Spuffy57
Summary: Buffy and Spike end up in another dimension where The Master rules Sunnydale. Everyone there worships Spike and wants Buffy for themselves, but Spike wont let them have her.. I suck at summaries, sorry. This is a Spuffy fic!


_This is my first Buffy fic. I have mostly written Rent fanfiction. But Spuffy fanfic is my favorite! It has been for years and I have never gotten around to writing any. This takes place after Buffy and Riley have broken up and before Crush. R&R! Hope you like it!!_

_Joss Whedon created Buffy, The Vampire Slayer...yeah had to credit._

* * *

Buffy twirled her stake in her hand as she walked through the cemetery. She felt the hair on the back of her neck rise and she slowly turned around.

A tall vampire stood there grinning at her. "Slayer." he growled. Buffy slightly grinned and threw her stake. It pierced him in the neck and he ripped it out. "Now, now. Be careful." He said menacingly.

She reached in her pocket for another stake as he charged at her. He threw himself on her. Buffy fell back and he straddled her hips. She rose her arm to stake him the chest.

The vampire grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head. He bent his head down and smelled her throat. Buffy was frozen, she couldn't move.

"What the hell did you do to me?" she screamed.

"Simple spell. It's temporary, don't worry. Well, actually you should worry because by the time it wears off you'll be dead."

His fangs lightly grazed her throat, drawing blood. She whimpered and closed her eyes. Then she felt lighter. The weight of the vampire was gone. When she opened her eyes she saw the tall vampire slumped against a tomb stone and a very familiar bleached blond vampire staring down at her.

"What the hell happened to you, slayer?" he asked sounding half concerned, half amused.

Spike cocked his head to the side and looked at the position she was in. Flat on her back. Legs slightly spread. Her arms stuck above her head. It was very tempting to take advantage of this moment.

The tall vampire stood up, silently took off running. Spike turned around and watched him run. "Dammit." he muttered.

He turned back around and saw Buffy standing in front of him. "He put some kind of spell on me and why didn't you go after him!"

"Oh forgive me for not leaving you here while you were completely helpless." he snapped at her.

"Whatever Spike. I'm going home." She turned on her heel and saw a purple, slimy demon. looking at her. She stomped her feet and whined, "No! I want to go and get some sleep."

The demon smiled at her and threw a tiny vile of pink, shimmering liquid. It hit the floor and both Buffy and Spike flew back words.

Spike was the first to open his eyes. It was still night time, thankfully. He sat up and walked over to Buffy. "Slayer." he hissed. "Wake up!" Buffy sat up straight and her head hit Spike's nose.

"Ow, Spike! That hurt." she yelled at him. He held his nose and shook his head. They both looked at there surroundings.

"Where the bloody hell are we?"

"It's looks like Sunnydale only...gloomier. What did you do?" She snapped at him.

Spike rolled his eyes. "It wasn't me you bint. It was the slimy demon thing. He threw something at us."

"Perfect." Buffy said as she stood up.

"Spike." Both Spike and Buffy turned around to see a dark skinned vampire smiling at them "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Who the hell are you?" Spike asked slowly.

"I'm Kenneth, one of The Masters followers."

Buffy chuckled. "Good luck with that, buddy. He's long gone."

"Silence human." He shouted at her.

Buffy charged at him and punched him in the face. He didn't budge. "Ow." Buffy muttered and shook her hand. Kenneth punched Buffy in the stomach. She yelped and fell to the floor in pain. Spike watched in confusion.

Kenneth moved to kick Buffy in the face when Spike jumped in front of Buffy. Kenneth grinned and patted Spike's shoulder. "Aw I see. She's yours. I understand. A lot of vampires have a human interest here. I use to, but I lost interest. Her name was Cordelia. Pretty little thing, but she never shut up. I got bored with her."

Spike looked down at Buffy and saw the pissed off look on her face.

"So you can come with me back to The Master's home. He has plenty of rooms. Your human can even join you. I would keep an eye on her, though. Lots of us would love to take a bite out of that one." Kenneth said while licking his lips.

Kenneth lead them to the school where there was loud music playing and vampires everywhere. A few turned to look a Buffy. One vampire with a large scar going down her face grabbed Buffy's arm. "Aren't you a pretty one, huh?" She leaned in closely and smelled Buffy's neck. "You smell different then other humans. You smell more power, but I sense that your power is limited here, slayer." Buffy yanked her arm out of the vampire's hand.

"How do you know I'm a slayer?"

"We have had few come here and try to stop us. They all die of course. Then the brilliant Master created a spell where if the slayer entered here she would be drained of her powers. The Master is truly amazing."

Buffy scoffed and pushed the vampire away from her. The vampire lunged out and licked Buffy's throat. "Get the hell of me!" She tried to push the vampire off of her, but she had no strength. Spike yanked the vampire off Buffy and grabbed her arm so that she would follow him.

"Let go of me, Spike." She hissed. Spike sharply turned to face and stuck his face in her's.

"I just saved your life again tonight. You should be a little more thankful. And no I won't let you go. If the other vampires think your with me they wont try anything."

"Ha! Me being with you in any sense is funny!" Spike dropped her arm and kept walking.

"Fine, luv, if you want to end up a vamp's sex slave, then I wont stop you."

Buffy looked at two male vampires who eyes widened when they saw her. They spread apart and Buffy saw a young human woman lying on the floor, dead. It looked like they had raped her. Buffy looked back at the vampires and they licked their lips at her. They slowly stood up and headed towards her.

Buffy ran towards Spike and grabbed his arm. She looked behind her and the vampires were no where to be seen. "I'm done being stubborn." She muttered when Spike looked down at her. Kenneth led them to the library and stood in front of them. "This is where you will be staying."

Buffy let go of Spike's arm and looked around. It didn't look like a library anymore. There weren't anymore books or tables. There was one huge bed where the books use to be. The rest of the room was filled with darkly colored furniture. She looked into where Giles office use to be and saw chains and whips lined up on the walls.

She walked up the steps and looked at the empty library. She immediately remember Giles and how worried he must be.

"I wouldn't let her wonder too far this evening during supper. I saw a lot of vampire's looking at her. They noticed how high spirited she is. I'm sure if they were anything life myself they'd love to break her." Kenneth said, looking back at the slayer.

Spike growled. "No one touches her. You make sure everyone is aware of that."

Kenneth's head snapped towards Spike. "Of course, Master Spike. I will see you later tonight."

Kenneth left, leaving Buffy and Spike alone.


End file.
